


Cold

by underworldqueen13



Series: Whumptober 2018 [11]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s02e17 The Honorable Ones, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: Just an alternative ending to The honorable ones.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For whumptober day 11: hypothermia

“Hey you okay?”

 

The voice sounded so far away from Kallus. He wasn't cold anymore, just tired. Maybe it was all a dream.

 

“M'fine jussleep.”

 

“Zeb get him on the ship he's deep into the stages of hypothermia.”

 

Zeb lifted the agent from the ground. He'd really hoped when they came back to the ice moon, Kallus would be gone. A trap would have been better than this. The agent felt so cold against his fur. They had to get him warm soon or he could die.

 

“Why are we even helping him?” Ezra questioned. “It Kallus, it might be worth trap.”

 

“According to the imperial feeds, they gave up on Kallus about two days ago. To them he's dead. Besides we weren't about to leave a human being to potentially die if they still needed help.”

 

Hera shot a Stern look to Ezra before disappearing into the back of the ship.

 

“M’ not dead m'fine,” Kallus grumbled.

 

Kallus tried curling up to sleep but found it hurt too much. Why did it hurt so much? His leg was broken when they crashed. Why did it wait until now to hurt?

 

“Zeb get his clothes off. We need to get him warm and let's fix that leg.”

 

Zeb chuckled as Ezra fled from the room, muttering how that was too much of Kallus he didn't need to see. As requested, Zeb began removing Kallus’ clothes. His body was almost limp as h did so. He was teetering on consciousness as Zeb carefully removed his splint and pants. He could see the scars on his chest and back. He remembered his story about Saw's mercenaries, killing his fellow soldiers.

 

“The underwear have to go to Zeb, and keep him awake until I get him warm.”

*

Once in warm, dry, clothes; Kallus started to become more aware of his surroundings. He saw the walls of a ship, could smell what he compared to paint thinner and caff. But there was an unmistakable scent that mingled with them. A strong musky scent he'd only recently been acquainted with. It was Zeb, or another Lasat. He shot to to look around. In a chair beside him, sat a sleeping Zeb. Had a freighter gotten both of them off the moon? Where were they going? And why couldn't he remember what happened.

 

“Good to see you awake.” Hera stood from a table in the corner. “We went back for you after the empire declared you dead. You're recovering from hypothermia and a broken leg. Get some rest, when you're better we'll discuss what happens next.”

 

Sick and captured. Just what he wanted. Kallus couldn't help but notice there were no binders keeping him down. We're they that bad at this? He was too tired and cold to think about it. Now he just wanted to sleep. Sleep and hope this was all just a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't finish my whumptober entries on time but I'm going to finish them regardless.


End file.
